


Sydney’s Snacks

by Dragonfeathers



Category: No Lunch Break! (Webcomic)
Genre: Belly Kink, Large Breasts, Masturbation, Other, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 19:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfeathers/pseuds/Dragonfeathers
Summary: Sydney gives in to her impulses yet again and stuffs herself silly, then gets off to how big she’s getting.





	Sydney’s Snacks

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this is stuffing and wg smut. Please don’t read if you’re uncomfortable with this sort of content! 
> 
> Everyone else- no lunch break is a comic by Kipteitei on deviantart- I highly reccomend it! Her art is lovely and the expressions on the characters’ faces especially are great. (Also I mean it’s a stuffing comic, what’s not to love?)

Sydney groaned and shoved her face into the pillow as she groped at her naked breasts with both hands and pushed her stuffed belly against the mattress. God, she’d gotten so fat lately. Usually, she felt a little conflicted about it- her new fat body took some getting used to, and the fear-excitement-shame-lust that she felt whenever someone noticed her expanding curves was a lot to deal with.

But times like this, she just couldn’t help herself. She’d had another stuffing session- she’d eaten two full baguettes, a pint of ice cream, and chugged down some water until her stomach was full to the brim and sat out in her lap in a monstrously bloated orb almost to her knees, pushing her grapefruit-sized breasts out and to the sides and squishing her thighs until she spread them so it could hang down between them. 

And so she could finger herself as she ate. She was so unbearably horny- she’d brought herself off already once but then the feeling of her plump tits jiggling had set her off again and here she was, trying not to moan so loud that the neighbours would notice, revelling in how her breasts bulged out around her fingers as she squeezed them. 

So big- so soft- she left them alone just for long enough to scramble around in her bedside drawer for the biggest toy she could find and slid it into her core, working it with one hand and going back to her breast with the other, squeezing around it as it stirred her up from the inside- she felt like she was melting- here she was, lying there on her fat gut after eating a ton of food, bloated and enormous but still needing more as she stuffed the toy into her needy pussy- she was fatter than some of the girls she used to follow online now- and she wanted more- she wanted to eat and eat and never stop- 

She cried out as she tipped over the edge, trying to wring as much pleasure out of herself as possible as she came down. 

She rolled over onto her side and pulled the toy out- chucking it onto the pile of her abandoned clothes to sort out later.

For now... her belly lay in front of her like a beach ball, and she set about giving herself a tender belly rub.


End file.
